The present invention relates to gait training boards, and more particularly to a gait training board for exercising the foot, wherein the board can be conveniently assembled into a position of use for exercising, and thereafter collapsed to occupy less space for storage.
A conventional gait training board for exercising the foot is generally made of rigid plastic material formed by an injection molding process, and has a plurality of pebble-like raised portions in different sizes for massaging the sole of the foot when the user is walking on the board. This known structure is not satisfactory in use because of the following disadvantages:
1. Since it is made of rigid plastic, the board cannot be used on an uneven ground surface. Therefore, it must be placed on a flat ground surface for use.
2. If a plurality of such gait training boards are put together for exercising, they may inadvertently become disengaged from each other or the sharp edges of the boards may hurt the sole of the foot.
3. The pebble-like raised portions are not changeable.
4. Because the board is made of rigid plastic material, it cannot be rolled up when not in use. Therefore, storage of the board requires a large space.